Detecting and/or separation of the underlying deterministic dynamics from noisy data obtained from complex systems is of considerable importance. Estimating the deterministic content of a monitored digital sequence (usually sequential or time-series) continues to evade satisfactory solution, despite considerable efforts over the years. This problem is central to most measured data and is especially important in applications when data is collected from medical diagnostic and scanning equipment, seismographic instruments, tomography, image analyzers, molecular spectroscopy, chemical reactors/reactions etc. The central problem is, therefore, to identify and/or separate from the composite signal, its deterministic and noise components.